VIP--Very Important Percabeth
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Percy wakes up one morning, thinking about how deeply in love he is with his fiancé, Annabeth Chase. Being HIS girl, he only wanted her to be by his side, or see her only by his side. it was only 7 years ago when he was introduced to a paradise called Love Paradise. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT PERCY THOUGHT ABOUT HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH ANNABETH! ONE-SHOT! Inspired by VIU, a song by BEAST!


Very Important Percabeth (VIP)

**HEY! HEY! HEY! What's up? I'm back with a new one-shot! This one, is inspired by ANOTHER song (let's say I like to call my story titles after song titles, 'cause they seem to have their own little story in the lyrics) called **_**VIU (Very Important U)**_** by the K-Pop boy band BEAST again! Let's get started!**

THIRD PERSON PoV

Every time Percy woke up beside his soon-to-be-wife, he always thought about how in love they were. She was so pretty; Percy could never leave her alone unless he absolutely had to. He wanted her to only stay by his side, because she was _his_ girl. He just loves her too much; words can't express how much he does love her.

Since she was _his_ girl, Percy only wanted her to smile at him, unless she was smiling at a friend they both knew. Other than that, he wanted her to smile at him, and only him. Wherever he went and she was the topic, he would call her _his_ girl. Everyone would laugh and call him stupid for acting this way, but that was the way he expressed his love her.

He was unstoppable—nobody could EVER stop Percy from loving his soon-to-be-wife. He disliked being compared to those _plain_ strangers; he'd call them, calling himself the _first class man_.

Percy absolutely LOVED the fact that she followed him everywhere without hesitation, unless she and Percy had to part ways. He couldn't hide the feelings that would only grow deeper in his heart, knowing the girl he loved since the age of 12.

And almost 7 years ago was he welcomed to a paradise called the Love Paradise…

…with his soon-to-be-wife, the one and only daughter of Athena: Annabelle Chare—

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_

—sorry, my mistake. The one and only daughter of Athena: Annabeth Chase.

"Percy?" Annabeth suddenly asked, her voice tired but sweet. Percy loved it when she sounded like that; like a tired angel.

"Hm?" Percy flipped over so he was on his side, facing his fiancé.

"Morning," Annabeth smiled, giving him a small, but sweet and heart-warming kiss. Percy was clearly disappointed when she pulled away.

"What time is it?" Percy asked, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him.

"6:48 in the morning," Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy's chest tiredly. He could tell she wanted to get back to her nap, so he turned back on his back.

"Go back to sleep, Wise Girl. It's Saturday today anyways, so we'll just sleep in," Percy smiled. Annabeth nodded, letting out a small yawn, which was so cute in Percy's opinion, and returned to her sleep. Percy watched her sleep—little puffs of her breath tickling his bare chest (he slept in his pajama pants) and her face looking so peaceful, whatever was #1 on the most peaceful list would be jealous.

Percy didn't know why he loved this woman so dearly.

Was it because they cared for each other so much, they protected each other from everything? Or was it because they were best friends for 11 years?

Or was Aphrodite just messing with their heads?

_No,_ he told himself, _Aphrodite can't make true love. It was only created by two human beings. THIS is true love._

Annabeth was the most important person to him, besides his mother. So he made a mental note:

_VIA—Very Important Annabeth_

APHRODITE'S PoV

Aw! So adorable! Percy making a mental note, VIA! No, I can't read minds. I just knew because he actually whispered that! Since he made VIA, I'm making my own mental note—hold on, I'll just write it down so I wouldn't forget in another million years.

_**VIP—Very Important Percabeth!**_

Because they're my favorite couple (besides Helen and Troy **(A/N: Its Helen and Troy, right?)**), they deserve to have that little…what do you call it…an acronym **(special thanks to _Mr. Invincible_ for correcting me!)**?

Now you Percabeth lovers, keep in mind, this VIP thing!

I know there's something for VIP already! Just make this VIP the alternate meaning! THIS IS URGENT! DO IT! OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LOVE LIFE HORRIFYING!

**Uh, I'm sure Lady Aphrodite didn't mean it. But still, VIP! I just realized…if this were Annabeth she'd make a third meaning for VIP…there's Very Important Person, Very Important Percabeth…surely the one Annabeth would make up is pretty obvious?**

_**Very Important Percy (Perseus)**_

**Anyway, I have school tomorrow and it's getting pretty late, so Review for me and tell me what you think of this VIP thing, okay?**

**-D3M1G0D54KUR4**


End file.
